


To the Rescue

by lostgirl966



Series: Millory [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Rescue, ahs fluff, mallory x michael, michael x mallory, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory gets very drunk and Michael comes to pick her up.





	To the Rescue

Why had she come to this bar, Mallory wondered as her vision blurred. She sat in the corner of the building, having left the coven after she found out that because of her, Cordelia was going to die. Which is also why she had had way too much to drink and was now unable to leave.

However, now she wanted to leave, but she didn’t feel safe. She wanted to be with someone. Mallory needed comfort. So after getting out her phone and fumbling with it as she dialed, and called Michael.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Michael.”

“Mallory?”

“Yeah, it’s m-me.” It was a bit hard to speak and also hard to organize the words. “Bar. Need you.”

“I have your location on my phone. Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

Mallory did as he told her. Within fifteen minutes Michael was entering the building. She waved her hand weakly so he would see her. He approached her and immediately picked her up into his arms. Everyone in the bar cleared a path for him as she carried her outside to his car. Once he had set her down in the car Michael gave her forehead a kiss.

Then as he began to drive Mallory began to cry. She hardly noticed as Michael held her hand as he drove. But she finally became calmed when Michael pulled the car into the parking lot of the local park. He knew she loved to go there during her free time. It was a relaxing place for her.

“Thanks for getting me,” Mallory said wiping her tears.

Michael then produced a handkerchief from the pocket of his suit. “Here,” he said handing it to her.

She took it and used it to dab away the rest of her tears. “I’m sorry you had to come to get me.”

Michael shrugged and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you feel like you can count on me.”

“I do. And I hope this doesn’t give you mixed messages.” Mallory hiccupped. “I’m still thinking about what you asked me the other day. I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship right now.”

“I’ll wait,” Michael said with another shrug.

Mallory looked up at him in surprise feeling herself growing sleepy as she did. “Michael you don’t have to-.”

“I’ll wait for Mallory. For as long as it takes.”

She shook her head. Then changed the subject as she felt herself slipping down lower in the passenger seat. “I think I need to go home. I’m about to fall asleep.”

Next thing Mallory knew was the sun shining down on her face. She blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness. Her head pounded as she tried her to best to sit up. Mallory held her hand to her head almost as if somehow this would stop the pain.

As she did this she noticed a note on her bedside table. Mallory recognized the handwriting as Michael’s. She picked it up and immediately regretted trying to read it due to the fact that it made her head spin. When she was eventually able to set her feet on the floor things got better. She was then able to read the note.

_Dear Mallory,  
_ _I hope you are feeling better this morning. Call me if you need anything. I carried you in last night. None of the witches were happy to see the sight. But after explaining to what happened them seemed to understand. I don’t really care what they think. At 9:00 I’m bringing you breakfast. Can’t wait to see you again._

Setting the note down she then heard a knock on the door. As she heard Michael’s voice a large smile spread across her lips.


End file.
